Simply Scream
by PinkStarz
Summary: Selphie moves back to Balamb hoping for a peaceful life, which is soon turned around when her past catches up with her.


#Simply Scream

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FF8 so puh-leese, no lawsuits!)

(A/N: I think the rating for this should change, but I compared the *ahem* bloody scenes to Urban Legends and decided this rating is alright since UL is rated 14A and is more gross. I think. So if you, my precious reader, feel that this rating in inappropriate, I shall do my best to change it!) 

In The Beginning

Selphie stared at the ocean, the waves lapping at the rocks. At once she knew what to do. She jumped.

In The Present

The first time he had saw her was in the mall. She was walking among some wild hibiscus flowers, and for some reason, her hair was blowing behind her. She was licking vanilla ice cream, and Zell simply couldn't take his eyes off of her.

" Zell? Zell? Hello?" Irvine waved in front of his friend's face, wondering which planet he had wandered off to. " What are you looking at?"

"That girl...the brown haired one. She's eating ice cream and wearing that blue dress." Irvine looked towards the direction his friend had pointed towards and gasped.

" That's Sefie!!!" He ran up to the small woman and wrapped her in a bear hug. She cried out in fear, causing Irvine to immediately drop her. " Hey, I was just saying hello!"

Selphie managed a weak smile. " I'm sorry. Really, I am. You just startled me , that's all. It's good to see you again!" Irvine nodded.

" Zell here didn't even recognise you!" Zell laughed and shook hands with Selphie.

" Well, she _does_ have this whole new look thing going on..." Instead of the traditional Selphie short hair, the woman had grown it shoulder length. She had disposed of the yellow dress and was simply looking...wonderful. Irvine wrapped his arms around her as they walked through the mall.

" So where have you been? We haven't seen you for...about two years now!" Irvine remarked. Selphie smiled and answered, " I've been...around."

" Around Trabia?" Zell asked. Selphie shook her head,

" A bit...farther." 

Irvine laughed. " You don't sound like the Sefie we know...c'mon, 'fess up. Where is she and what have you done to her?"

Instead of laughing as Irvine had hoped, Selphie stood quiet. She removed Irvine's arms from around her, and faced the pair.

" I've changed. More than you think." Zell and Irvine looked at each other with question, then at Selphie.

" So where are you staying?" Zell asked. Balamb had expanded greatly over the past two years, making a mall, hospital, and dozens of houses. It had upset Zell at first, but soon he began to discover the advantages of modernization." I really don't want to discuss that right now..." she said, looking nervously around. "In fact, I think I'm going to leave, if you don't mind." The woman walked away from the men, making her pace quicker with each step.

" _That was Selphie?_" Irvine said to Zell in amazement. The boxer shrugged, but inside felt disturbed.

In The Beginning

She was wearing a pearl white wedding dress. They had kept it a secret. The wedding. He handed her a single white rose, and she smiled. It was perfect. She adored those eyes. Those midnight blue eyes. He said that he loved her. She believed him.

In The Present

" I hate this job." Zell groaned, continuing to fix a customer's car. The oil spilled out, leaving stains of black on Zell's face and clothes. He cursed. 

" Would you happen to have a rental car?" 

Zell's ears perked at the voice, and he hastily got up, smacking his head on the underside of the car in the process. He pushed himself out, and ran towards the sound of the woman.

There Selphie stood, in uttermost perfection. She displayed a light fuchsia skirt with a navy colored sleeveless top. This time she had worn her hair up, and strands had fallen over her shoulders. 

" Hey, Selphie!" Zell said, walking up to her, and wiping his hand on his blue uniform before shaking her ivory hand.

" Hello Zell."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Zell spoke up.

" I heard you needed a car. What for?"

Selphie looked at him for a moment, then down. " No reason, really."

" They're all out y'know."

" I know." 

" So..." Zell said, putting his hands behind him. " Maybe you would like to use mine."

" Your what?"

" My car." He examined Selphie, wondering where the lively, hyper girl they had all known had gone to.

" No thank you. I really should be going..." she said, holding her purse up to her chest and staring at the ground. Zell started to have a bad feeling again. He held Selphie's shoulder and tried to look at her face.

" Selphie, I'll always be here if you need me..." he told her. She nodded. " Maybe you would like to come over for dinner?" It had come out before Zell had even known. He felt edgy, knowing that he hadn't gone out for a long time.

" Maybe not..."

" Please?" Zell pleaded. Mentally, he told her that he was still the same guy, although she may not be the same girl.

" All right." she agreed. Zell told her the address of his new apartment and she walked off, without looking back.

In The Beginning

He had hit her. It seemed unintentional, but day after day the same scene repeated itself. It had never occurred to her that he would be so cruel, so heartless, so mean. She cried herself to sleep, feeling pain and anguish. Her face was covered with bruises. He said that he loved her. She believed him.

In The Present

" You _what_?" Irvine said, not believing a single word Zell had told him.

" I know it's kinda weird, but you've got to admit, she is looking gorgeous." Zell said, silently mentioning that he wanted to get to the bottom of Selphie's strange behaviour. The two men continued to lounge in Irvine's apartment, which was looking a frightful mess. There were clothes strewn everywhere (in which over half weren't even his ) and one couch had been turned over. Stains decorated the walls, along with bits of food. Zell marvelled at how a single piece of pizza could stay stuck on those walls for an entire month.

" You've _got_ to stop having these parties." Zell said, grimacing at the cockroach crawling up the wall.

" Yeah, but it's all about the ladies, man." Irvine said, giving a sly smile to Zell. " I get laid more times a night then you do in a year!"

" Aren't you going out with Quistis?" Zell questioned. Irvine shrugged, moving to the side to escape a drop of water coming from the ceiling. Zell got off from the couch, deciding to turn on the television.

" Did you hear about that man who totalled by some psycho?" he asked Irvine.

" Yeah. Man, I'd love to kill that guy. Now, ladies are even more scared of me."

" There never were murders before." Zell said, ignoring Irvine. " Anyways, I have to go. I'm meeting Selphie in two hours."

" Better score this time!" Irvine said with a wink. Zell sighed, praying that a miracle would come and Irvine would move to Deling.

In The Beginning

She was a doll. A prized possession. Look, but do not touch. Do not speak to. In fact, do not even look. She was kept in a glass case, but was not treated with care. She could only long for the outside world she had once belonged to. He said that he loved her. She believed him.

In The Present

Selphie smiled for the first time since Zell had seen her. She looked around the apartment, and gazed at the paintings hanging all around.

" I never knew you were like this, Zell." she softly said. He came behind her and admired the painting himself.

" Well, sometimes people can surprise you." 

She smiled at him. " And your apartment, it's so clean. I've never seen a mans home look so...worthwhile before."

It was true. Zell may had seemed rude and like the typical male, but he was actually quite the opposite. His home had two stylish blue leather couches, a small round glass coffee table, and a Victorian styled table and chairs for the kitchen. Quite the opposite.

" Selphie, why don't you sit down?" Zell asked. She sat on one of the couches, her back straight and rigid. Zell frowned. " Relax, Selph. It's not going to bite." She smiled again, this time appearing forced. They talked for a while, about politics, sports, and religion. It was during dinner that Zell decided to ask her what was wrong.

" I don't want to talk about it." The petite woman firmly said.

" But Selphie, I'm your friend. The mere fact that you haven't smiled is enough to scare me." Zell reached over the table for Selphie's hand, in which she instantly snapped back.

" I came to Balamb to forget my past, Zell. Please don't bring it up again."

" How can you forget about it when you act like this?" 

Selphie opened her mouth, as if to say something, then instantly closed it. Zell had gotten through to her, and she knew if she was to live a normal, yet concealed life, she had to stop being so closed up and secretive.

" Zell, would you mind showing me around the city?"

" But it's ten at night!" Selphie grabbed Zell's hand and pulled him out of the door.

In The Beginning

She tried to find out what had happened to her friend. The woman had gone missing five years ago. She had asked her husband, who dismissed the subject entirely. He told her to stop, that she was foolish and stupid. Then he cursed at her, saying that if she ever mentioned her friend's name again, he would mar that pretty face of hers. Then he said that he loved her. She believed him.

In The Present

Selphie had begun to act like her old self again, which had delighted Zell and Irvine. In the passing weeks, she had begun to become more close to Zell. The two of them were virtually inseparable. He understood her. He loved her. And that was all she needed. Selphie still remained secretive about the years she had left Balamb with Squall and Rinoa. Whenever anyone brought up the question of where their lone wolf and princess had gone to, Selphie instantly left the room, not to be seen until the next day. 

On this sunny day, Selphie and Zell stood by the dock, letting the wind play with their hair and the waves lick their feet.

" Zell, do you love me?" Selphie playfully asked.

" Of course I do." 

Selphie smiled, feeling satisfied with that answer alone. After standing there in each others arms for a while longer, Zell took Selphie to the apartment she had recently rented, after getting a job as a waitress. They kissed, and he walked the usual route to work. Abruptly, he stopped, then turned a corner towards the house where his mom lived.

" Ma?" Zell called out. The old woman ran down the stairs and hugged her son. He pulled away for a second, then looked into his mother's eyes. " Ma, I want to ask you something."

" What is it, dear?"

" You know Selphie?"

" Yes, she is such a well-behaved girl."

" Well..." Zell shifted from foot to foot, then took in a deep breath. " I think I want to marry her."

His mothers smile turned into a grin and she hugged her son once more. " Of course, dear! I give you my blessing a dozen times! That girl is simply perfect for you!"

Zell grinned back. " Aw, Ma..."

" Wait right here!" she told her son, hustling to the living room then rummaging through some stuff. " Here, " she handed Zell a silver ring, which bore a large diamond with a sapphire heart in it. " It's a family heirloom. I would like you to give it to Selphie."

Zell stood speechless, then tried to give the ring back to his mother. " Ma, it's too precious. I can't take this from you..."

" You mean you won't accept a gift from your own mother?" Mrs.Dincht said.

Zell took the ring, thanking his mother repeatedly, even on the way out. 

In The Beginning

She had found blood. It was on one of his shirts. Quickly she washed it off, wondering if her worst suspicions were true. He said that he loved her. She believed him.

In The Present

Zell had set it so perfectly. The beach, the moonlight, and Selphie. They danced under the shining stars, Selphie holding tightly onto Zell. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving how silky it was. 

" Selph?"

" Yeah?" It had to be perfect. Zell gazed into Selphie's emerald eyes.

" Ever since I met you in Dollet, I knew we would have an ever-lasting friendship. But when we were reunited here, in Balamb, I knew that we would have more. I love how you smile at everyone's jokes, even if it's not funny so they won't feel bad. I love the way you talk so full of life and emotion. I love the way you can stand up for what you believe in. I love the way you yell at Irvine constantly for his wrong doings. I love the way you're such a good friend to Quistis, especially since she needs it so much. I love the way you shyly look away whenever Ma compliments you. I love the way your eyes twinkle with the mention of chocolate. I love the way you love me. Most importantly, I love you. " Zell kneeled down, feeling tears in his eyes. 

" Selphie Timlett, will you marry me?" 

Selphie swayed for a moment, feeling as if she would faint. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but Zell...he loved her unconditionally. And that was all she needed, wasn't it? She trusted Zell. She believed in Zell. He was sincere, as well as kind and caring. Maybe Zell was all she needed.

" Yes." She whispered, holding on to the man she loved. Yes, it was the real thing. She was not being fooled once more.

In The Present

The man balled his fists together, feeling disgusted and angry that Selphie would do such a thing. That his _wife _would do such a thing.

" Cheating bitch..." he whispered to the night air. But he knew he would take care of it soon. And Selphie would be his once more. 

In The Present

" Zell, some guy just called from his cell. Says that his car broke down East of here, near that Fire Cavern place." Josh said, hanging up the phone.

" I'm on it." Zell groaned, gathering up his tools and heading for the yellow mustang he drove._ Sometimes being a mechanic pays off..._Zell thought, running his hands up the shiny surface of his car. He drove out of Balamb, heading east as Josh had told.

" There's no car in sight..." Zell said. He continued to drive around the general area, finding nothing except trees and Bitebugs. He sighed, putting the car in reverse when he felt impact from behind. Turning around too late, Zell was hit by the driver of the car again. 

" What the hell?" he shouted, and attempted to drive away from the psychotic driver. He was hit again. The next slam of the car made Zell smash his head on the steering wheel, and the next drove his car into a tree, where the branches smashed through the window.

The car behind him revved up, then crashed directly into Zell's car. Zell could only see blood, then he passed out.

In The Beginning

When she had seen the doctor, she had screamed. He was lying there with his throat gashed open, along with his slit wrists. The blood...all that blood. She fainted.

In The Present

" Oh my gosh, Zell!" Selphie cried out. She ran up to the hospital bed where Zell lay, a large bandage around his head and his leg in a cast. 

" It's a miracle he's still alive and in stable condition." the nurse told Selphie. The younger girl tried her best not to cry, but failed.

" Selphie..." Zell moaned. She couldn't stand to see him in pain like that. Instantly, she knew she had to tell him. About everything.

In The Present

Irvine sat in his apartment, once again downing a couple of beers. He had fought with Quistis again. He sighed, not knowing whether he really loved her or not. Then he laughed. Love? He didn't even know the meaning of the word. It confused him how Zell could only feel for one woman. Irvine liked to have a whole lot of them, all at his mercy. He crushed the empty beer can, laying down on the couch and yawning.

He didn't notice the turning of the doorknob he so frequently forgot to lock.

He didn't notice the figure moving silently along his apartment.

But he did notice the familiar face looking with steely eyes down at him.

And he did notice the cold feel of the weapon against his neck.

In The Beginning

She ran. Rinoa's fate had been sealed, and she didn't want to end up the same way. The body. The decay. She ran.

In The Present

Zell closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what Selphie had told him. " I can't believe he would do such a thing. It's...not him."

Selphie swallowed, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. " I know. Do you think I wanted to believe it? I ran away when I finally found out what he did to Rinoa, but..." she began to sob hysterically, Zell holding her even though in pained him to move.

" I think you better go home now." Zell said to Selphie.

" No. He's here."

" Call Quistis if it would make you feel safer."

" Why do you want me to go?" Selphie said, looking into Zell's dark eyes.

" You being here is making you even more hysterical. You need rest."

Selphie obliged, although against her own will. Quistis came to pick her up after a call was made. They walked out, Selphie savouring the cool night air. She got into Quistis' convertible and they drove towards Selphie's apartment.

" Is he all right?" Quistis asked, turning to face Selphie.

" He will be. The nurses are surprised at the speedy recovery he's making."

They arrived at the white apartment, getting out and heading towards Selphie's flat. Once in, Quistis offered to make tea, and Selphie sat down on her soft, light blue couch, turning on the television. An hour had passed without Selphie knowing, until the kettle began to whistle. She walked down the halls, her heels clicking against the polished floors, making her feel scared and alone.

" Quistis?" she called out. No answer. She shut the kettle off, looking wearily around her surroundings. Quietly she made her way to the living room, still seeing no sign of Quistis. 

_Maybe she went to the bathroom..._Selphie thought, opening the blue door and jumping back, her heart pounding. A single drop of blood ran down the door from the ceiling. She jerked up and saw a lock of blonde hair hanging over the door. She entered the washroom and screamed. Quistis hung from the top of the door, her neck and wrists slit, just like the doctor's. Just like Rinoa's. The blood formed a crimson pool on the floor, stains running along the door that was her friend's crypt. She ran. The door wasn't too far, and all she had to do was make it. As she reached for the doorknob, a cold hand went over her mouth, muffling her cry.

" Selphie? Where are you going?" the voice behind her asked. Her attacker led her to the sofa. " Sit." he commanded. Selphie obeyed. He removed his hand from her, then sat next to her.

" Why did you leave me?" he asked in a soft voice. Selphie stayed frozen in fear. " I missed you. When they said that you had drowned, I actually believed them. You never told me that you could swim." He ran his hands through Selphie's layered hair and she shuddered.

" Squall...don't. Please." she stuttered. Squall looked at her with fake surprise.

" I thought you loved me." he said, his voice deeper this time. 

" I...I.."

In a swift motion he pulled out his gunblade, giving Selphie a poisoned glare.

" Why did you leave me?" he asked again. He smashed his gunblade over the cut-glass coffee table, repeating the question over and over again. Selphie winced, tears flowing down her cheeks. Squall stopped, then held the tip of his gunblade against Selphie's neck. " You thought that you could leave me, then marry Zell?" A large droplet of blood ran down Selphie's neck. " Didn't you?" She managed to shake her head 'no'. Her husband removed the gunblade from her neck. " Now you're lying to me..." 

He slashed the gunblade against the couch, Selphie managing to roll out of the way. She got up and ran, Squall close on her heels.

" You were made for me." He cried. " If I can't have you, then nobody can." Selphie stumbled down the halls, almost tripping . She pulled off her shoes, then made her way to her bedroom, slamming the door on Squall's face. He ran up and smashed his weight against the door, making Selphie fall against the large, glass sliding door in her room. Squall ran up to her, about to slash at her again with his gunblade when she quickly gave the gunblade a powerful kick, sending it across the room. Squall never attempted to get it. Instead, he grabbed Selphie by her head and smashed it through the window. Glass shattered around them, and Squall took a satisfying look at Selphie. Blood ran down the many cuts on her face, causing Squall to laugh out loud.

" I'd love to show you what I've done to that pretty face of yours." he said menacingly. Selphie struggled to get up, her whole face stinging from the burning pain." Rinoa tried the same thing, the silly bitch. Thought she could run away from me and everything would be better." Squall knelt down by Selphie, cupping her face with his hand. " I love you Selphie. It hurts me to do this."

" No it doesn't." Selphie managed to cry out. " If you had ever loved me, then you never would have laid a hand on me. You would have trusted me, instead of assuming I had an affair with my doctor and then killing him. If you loved me, none of this would have happened." she slowly reached for the gunblade as she spoke. " If you would have loved me, I would have loved you too." Squall saw what Selphie had intended to do, but reached too late. Selphie plunged the gunblade hard into Squalls stomach, then began to cry.

In The End

"I can't believe this had happened." Zell's said. Selphie lay beside him on the hospital bed, not wanting to ever get up.

" Nobody ever knew, or even suspected that Squall was..." she drifted off, deciding not to finish her sentence.

" I certainly didn't. He seemed so normal all those years at Balamb Garden." Zell turned to face Selphie. Her face had bandages on it, and she was supposed to be in her room, but she had snuck out without the nurse's knowledge. " You look more beautiful day by day..." Zell whispered.

" But my face..."

" What's wrong with your face?"

Selphie smiled. " I love you." She snuggled up to Zell, wanting to forget the whole ordeal, but knew she could never forget about Squall Leonhart. Never.

#


End file.
